marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mar-Vell (Earth-616)
Captain Mar-Vell, Marv-Ell | Identity = Public | Affiliation = (Posthumously made honorary member); formerly Kree space fleet, , , | Relatives = Hulkling (Dorrek VIII) (son); Genis-Vell (son, deceased); Phyla-Vell (daughter, deceased); Minister Marvel (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the universe | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (born silverCategory:Silver Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Protector of the Universe, adventurer; Former astronomy assistant, captain of the Kree military | Education = Kree military training | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = City of Rad-Nam on the planet Kree-Lar in the Kree Galaxy (Greater Magellanic Cloud) | Creators = Stan Lee; Gene Colan | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Captain Mar-Vell was a member of the Kree, the alien humanoid race which built an empire throughout the galaxy known as the Greater Magellanic Cloud. More specifically, he was one of the so-called "Pink Kree", a Kree race with the same color skin as Caucasian Earth humans, which was the result of interbreeding of many of the original blue Kree race with humanoids of other worlds, and which came to far outnumbers the blue Kree, who, however, still dominated positions of wealth and governmental power in the Kree Empire. ... After Kree attention was turned towards the planet Earth, a spy ship was dispatched towards the planet. Captain Mar-Vell served on the ship under the command of Colonel Yon-Rogg. The two men despised each other, largely over Yon-Rogg's unrequited love of Una, a nurse who was in a relationship with Mar-Vell. After arriving on Earth, Mar-Vell witnessed the death of Dr. Walter Lawson, a scientist on his way to his new assignment at Cape Canaveral, Florida, in an auto accident. Coincidentally, Lawson bore an astonishing resemblance to Mar-Vell, so the latter decided to pose as him, the better to study Earth humans' progress towards developing means of space travel. As Lawson, Mar-Vell met Cape security chief Carol Danvers. Meanwhile, Kree Sentry #459, which the Fantastic Four had defeated, had been brought to the Cape for study, and Yon-Rogg, hoping that it would destroy Mar-Vell, re-activated it from his starship. Mar-Vell publicly appeared in his Kree helmet and uniform to battle the Sentry, and succeeded in defeating it. Onlookers, hearing the Sentry call him by name, believed him to be a new Earth-born superhuman adventurer named "Captain Marvel" and acclaimed him as a hero. Over the succeeding months, as Ronan, Zarek, and the Supreme Intelligence had planned, Mar-Vell's sympathy for the people of Earth grew increasingly stronger, and many times he surreptitiously subverted orders from Yon-Rogg and Ronan that would bring harm to Earth people. Finally Yon-Rogg caught Mar-Vell in direct disobedience of an order from the Empire's Supreme Council, and Ronan sentenced Mar-Vell to death by firing squad. Mar-Vell was about to be executed on Earth when Yon-Rogg's firing squad was attacked by a contingent of Aakon warriors. In the melee, Una was fatally wounded by a stray shot by an Aakon. Mar-Vell escaped on an Earth missile, and laid Una's corpse to rest on an asteroid. Yon-Rogg seized Mar-Vell's missile with a tractor beam and hurled it into hyperspace. The Earth missile had no means of leaving hyperspace, and drifted there for 63 days, by which point Mar-Vell was in an utter state of exhaustion. Ronan and Zarek brought the missile to a small world on the edge of the Kree Galaxy, and took the now unconscious Mar-Vell to a "multi-sensory illusion chamber" they had constructed. There they caused him to have the illusion that he encountered a godlike being named Zo which gave him the power that he wanted to be able to destroy Yon-Rogg. The powers that Mar-Vell then received were not illusory: he became far stronger than other known Kree (except for Ronan), and gained the ability to cast illusions and to teleport himself across even intergalactic distances. Mar-Vell briefly returned to Earth but Zo "appeared" to him again and ordered him to Hala to battle a gigantic generator of magnetic power, disguised as an idol of the Kree god Tam-Bor, which was capable of destroying the entire planet. Right after Mar-Vell found the generator, Ronan, carrying out his plan, appeared and accused Mar-Vell of being its creator. Mar-Vell and Ronan fought, but Mar-Vell succeeded in destroying the generator. The Supreme Intelligence's personal "Super-Sentry" then appeared and drove off Ronan, and brought Mar-Vell to the chamber of the Supreme Intelligence, where Zarek stood as a captive. Suddenly Ronan teleported into the chamber' and teleported out again with Zarek, leaving an antimatter bomb behind. Mar-Vell leaped upon the sphere to save the Supreme Intelligence, but the Supreme Intelligence explained that his devices had neutralized it. The Supreme Intelligence honored Mar-Vell with a special uniform, and allowed him to retain his newly increased strength and abilities to fly unprotected through space and hyperspace, although he could no longer teleport himself or cast illusions. However, as soon as Mar-Vell left for space, he found himself hurled into the Negative Zone, an antimatter universe in a dimension alongside that of Earth. Next the Supreme Intelligence secretly enabled Mar-Vell to make telepathic contact with Rick Jones, a youth who had previously been a companion to the Hulk, Captain America, and the original Avengers. Mar-Vell's image lured Jones to a hidden and abandoned Kree base on Earth, where he had Jones put on a pair of "Nega-Bands" around his wrists, and then to slam them together. The result was that Mar-Vell and Jones traded places: Mar-Vell was now on Earth, and Jones, surrounded by a protective aura that allowed him to survive, was in the Negative Zone. As long as they wore the bands, Mar-Vell and Jones were in total telepathic contact; thus, the Supreme Intelligence had created the psychic link between an Earth human being and white Kree that he desired. The nega-bands remained on Earth on the wrists of whichever of the two-Mar-Vell or Jones--was on Earth at the time. Hence, Mar-Vell could return to the Negative Zone by slamming the bands together, thereby returning Jones to Earth. Mar-Vell could only remain on Earth for brief periods of time; if he stayed a total of three hours, he and Jones would switch places automatically. So it was Jones who spent most of the time on Earth, but he was willing, usually, to trade places with Mar-Vell at intervals. Soon after becoming linked with Jones, Mar-Vell confronted Yon-Rogg, who had abducted Carol Danvers as a hostage to use against him. Mar-Vell defeated Yon-Rogg, who died when a nearby Kree device exploded. In the course of this battle Danvers was irradiated by a Kree Psyche-magnetron, causing her to develop a half-Kree physiology which was similar to Mar-Vell's; using the superhuman powers she gained. Danvers later became the first costumed adventurer known as Ms. Marvel. Sometime later, Mar-Vell used the Fantastic Four's machine that created a doorway into the Negative Zone to transport Jones out of the Zone, so that they both then existed in the Earth dimension simultaneously and separately. However, Ronan, who had been imprisoned along with Zarek, now broke free and seized control of the Kree Imperial government. Almost immediately afterward, war broke out between the Kree and Skrull Empires. Eventually, the Supreme Intelligence contacted Rick Jones and activated Jones's latent psionic powers. Jones used them to paralyze the entire Skrull space fleet as well as Ronan and his forces, thereby ending the war and allowing the Supreme Intelligence to return to power. The Supreme Intelligence then deactivated Jones' power, and the youth was left exhausted and lying on the point of death. As the Supreme Intelligence had planned, Mar-Vell again linked himself to Jones, in the same manner as before, so that his own life force would restore Jones to health. Mar-Vell returned to Earth, where he learned that Jones's body could no longer contain both his own life force and Mar-Vell's. Jones was bombarded with a form of electromagnetic radiation by Professor Benjamin Savannah, which had two effects. First, Jones could now contain both his and Mar-Vell's life forces. Second, Mar-Vell himself could now absorb solar energy and use it for strength and for firing bolts of force. Soon afterward, Mar-Vell became embroiled in battling Thanos and his plans for destroying all life in the universe. Mar-Vell was teleported to the presence of the extraterrestrial being called Eon which had been created thousands of years before to watch over the evolution of superhuman beings on Earth. Eon induced Mar-Vell to reject the Kree's love of warfare entirely, and to reach inner peace. Eon then granted Mar-Vell a psionic ability called "cosmic awareness", and designated him as "Protector of the Universe". Thanks to these changes in himself, Captain Mar-Vell became the primary force in bringing about Thanos' defeat. Next Mar-Vell battled Nitro, who had stolen a powerful nerve gas. A leak developed in a canister of the gas, but Mar-Vell used his great strength to seal it. The gas caused Mar-Vell to collapse, but he seemed to recover fully afterward. However, the gas was also carcinogenic, as he would learn later. As time passed, Mar-Vell and Jones learned that they could both exist in the Earth dimension simultaneously by concentrating on the nega-bands. However, to maximize Mar-Vell's power when necessary, they would still merge. The Supreme Inelligence orchestrated events so that Jones and Mar-Vell had to share the power of the Nega-Bands and then, as the Supremor, challenged them in battle at the same time, intending to defeat them in time for their minds being ravaged by the Millenia Bloom, leaving them mindless soldiers which the intelligence would use to destroy Earth and absorb Jones' potential. He was defeated when Jones activated the Intelligence's ship's weapons systems to cause a solar flare from Hala. The Intelligence was forced to divert all of its energy into the planetary shields, leaving it and all of the Kree powerless and unconscious. After Mar-Vell passed too closely to a black hole, Jones was again trapped in the Negative Zone. Mar-Vell and Jones could no longer communicate with each other through the bands, and neither of them could last more than nine hours in the Zone at a time. Mar-Vell managed to solve this problem during a battle with the Super Adaptoid, tricking the robot into mimicking the Nega-Bands and then banging them together, sending the Adaptoid to the Negative Zone and returning Rick to Earth, free from Mar-Vell. Finally, however, the cancer that the gas had given Mar-Vell took its toll. Mar-Vell spent his last days on Titan where he died, surrounded by his lover Elysius of Titan, Jones, the Avengers, and various other friends. He was even awarded the Royal Skrull Medal of Valor, brought to him by General Zedrao. Secret Invasion As part of the Skrull Secret Invasion, a shape-shifting Skrull called Khn'nr was locked into the shape of Mar-Vell, the first Captain Marvel and given technological replicas of the Kree Nega-Bands to replicate Captain Marvel's powers. Khn'nr received memory implants to turn him into a sleeper agent making him believe he was Captain Marvel supposedly up until the time of the invasion when a psychological trigger would be activated to return him to his Skrull persona. The process went wrong however, leading Khn'nr to believe that he truly was Mar-Vell and making him forget his Skrull persona. He eventually came to realize the truth and that it was pointless trying to fight his true nature. Thus he attacked Thunderbolts Mountain on behalf of the Skrulls, but was talked out of his attack by Norman Osborn. As Khn'nr is leaving he crash lands and encountered Noh-Varr. Before he dies, he begged Noh-Varr to take up his mantle and protect the Earth from the Skrulls. Chaos War During the Chaos War event, Mar-Vell was one of the deceased Avengers to return from the dead due to a weakening in the veil between life and death. Alongside several other Avengers he fought minions of the Japanese god Amatsu-Mikaboshi and former Avengers foes Grim Reaper and Nekra while working to save the living Avengers who, due to Nightmare's earlier defeat, had been left in a comatose state. Mar-Vell ultimately sacrificed his life to enable Swordsman and Yellowjacket to escape. Avengers vs X-Men Most recently, during the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, Captain Marvel was again resurrected by the Kree Empire using the M'Kraan Crystal in order to unite and protect all of the Kree against the Phoenix Force. This plan was orchestrated by the Minister Marvel, nephew to Mar-Vell, and by his son, in order to clean his family name. Mar-Vell along with all the other Kree and everyone powered by Kree energies were brainwashed into believing that the Phoenix brings their salvation. Vision managed to free Mar-Vell and the other Kree from the illusion but it was too late to evacuate the planet as the Phoenix draws ever closer to Hala. Mar-Vell realizes that the Phoenix is coming to claim the portion of its power that was used to resurrect him and still resides within him. He sacrificed himself to save Hala and the Phoenix departs for Earth. | Powers = Originally, Captain Marvel had no superhuman powers. However, the Kree had evolved with greater strength than Earth humans in order to combat the heavier gravity of their homeworlds. Dr. Benjamin Savannah's radiation treatment has altered Mar-Vell's genetic structure so that he could absorb solar energy and convert it for various uses. He then relied on the solar power rather than the Nega-Bands for flight, and would leave a glowing trail behind him. Solar Energy Metabolics: ability to metabolize solar energy and convert it for a variety of uses including converting the light of the sun and stars into different forms of light and energy. *''Flight:'' Able to travel through the infinite void of space at Translight-Speed (or Faster than-light-speed). When Mar-Vell flies he leaves behind his signature, a star field. *''Solar Sustenance (Starvation & Thirst)'' *''Photon Energy Blasts (Powerful enough to destroy stars twice the size of earth)'' *'' Super speed'' *''Virtual invulnerability'' Illusions Casting (formerly) Teleportation (formerly) Manipulation and absorption of radiation Superhuman Strength: The Super Strength of the Krees is able to lift 1-1.2 tons under optimal conditions. However, Captain Marvel's base strength is 15 tons. This ability increased more with the amount of solar energy he absorbed. The max amount of weight that he was capable of lifting is 50-60 tons for a short period of time. But his actual limit has never been clarified. Superhuman Durability: While never stated as an official capability, Captain Marvel has taken incredible blows from powerful heroes and villains alike. Being capable of standing toe to toe with Thanos. This durability also extends itself to be capable of surviving in the vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time. Superhuman Agility: Mar-vell's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Mar-vell's reflexes are beyond those of the finest human athlete, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even at point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. Minor Molecular Control: He can use the absorbed energy to transform his regular clothes into his costume and vice-versa. Energy Absorption(Thanks to the Nega-Bands) Cosmic Awareness: Captain Marvel's most impressive power is his Cosmic Awareness. This ability allows him to know exactly what he needs to know at any moment. This could range from what his current location is to discovering an opponent´s weakness. This power alone makes Captain Marvel a force to be reckoned with. It may have been somewhat comparable to Spider-Man's spider-sense and to Mantis's awareness of "vibrations", but its scope was far greater than either of those. Kree Physiology: The natural attributes of the Kree race; resistance to poison, toxins and disease (systemic antidote), and a higher natural strength and more durable body than a human. | Abilities = Extensive knowledge of the technologically advanced vehicles and devices of the Kree Empire; Captain Marvel was considered the best soldier and warrior in the Kree Army. Being highly trained and a capable hand-to-hand combatant and as a tactician he was often compared to the likes of Captain America in terms of ability. Being from a highly advanced alien civilization Captain Marvel also had extensive knowledge in highly advanced Kree technology. Due to Mar-Vell's upbringing in an advanced alien culture in which intelligence is superior to that of humans. Mar-Vell was capable of matching the most advanced thinkers in the Marvel Universe as he makes greats calculations in seconds. On top of that Mar-Vell is skilled in the fields of mathematics, robotics, and mechanics. | Strength = Originally Captain Marvel possessed the normal level of strength of a Kree of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. The Kree Nega-Bands enabled Mar-Vell to convert his psionic energy into physical strength, so that he could lift 10 tons. After Dr. Benjamin Savannah's radiation treatments, Mar-Vell could lifts 15 tons while wearing the Nega-Bands. | Weaknesses = * Blackend ("Cancer"): Mar-Vell was exposed to nerve gas stolen by Nitro. He was able to seal it. , but the gas was also carcinogenic and caused cancer cells to develop overtime. His Quantum Bands kept the disease at bay for many years. Rick Jones appealed to scientific heroes to find a cure for Mar-Vell's cancer, they found themselves uncomfortably realizing they could have made this kind of effort beforehand for others. The superheroes do manage to develop a tunic that slows down Mar-Vell's cancer by 20%,.After a long search for a cure for the Blackend, he was unsuccessful and succumbed to the disease. | Equipment = Nega-Bands: They use energies of the Negative Zone and the wielder's own energies. Are capable of interstellar flight. Becomes resistant to many attacks and the vacuum of space as well as no longer requiring food, water, air or sleep, the bands however are incapable of distinguishing water from a proper atmosphere, therefore a wielder of the Nega-Bands could still drown despite being protected from the vacuum of space. Are also granted super-human strength. The bands have considerable ability to manipulate, absorb and project various types of energy, except mystic energies, but to a lesser extent than that of the Quantum Bands. *''Immunity to Cold, Radiation, Vacuum, Suffocation''; Can still be affected by gas-based attacks. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Not to be confused with the DC eponymous character. | Links = }} hu:Csodakapitány (Mar-Vell) Category:Protector Of The Universe Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Illusionists Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Killed by Phoenix Force Category:Avengers vs. X-Men casualties Category:Vell Family Category:Honorary Avengers Category:Killed by Korvac Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:Psyche-Magnitron Enhanced Category:Negative Zoner Category:Royal Skrull Medal of Valor